Batman '66 Vol 1 1: Batman & Robin vs The Clock King
by OodSigma'sAssistant
Summary: After the death of a newspaper writer and the robbery of Gotham National Bank, the dynamic duo, Batman & Robin, realize that they are dealing with one of their enemies, Clock King! Starring Adam West as Batman, Burt Ward as Robin, Neil Hamilton as Commissioner James Gordon and Walter Slezak as Clock King.
1. Prologue

Batman '66 Vol.1 #1: Batman & Robin vs. The Clock King

by:

INTRODUCTION

Since I have recently started watching the 1966 series of Batman, I decided to start a new series, featuring villains featured in the series and other villains that are featured in the comics or other Batman related media. Leave your suggestions below of who I should have the dynamic duo face next!

Clock King is a villain who first appeared as a villain for Green Arrow in World's Finest #111. Even though he was a Green Arrow, he soon made the transition to the Batman universe when he made his televised appearance in the 1966 Batman series in the two-parter, _The Clock King's Crazy Crimes _and _The Clock King Gets Crowned. _He soon reappeared in _Batman: The Animated Series_, in the episodes _The Clock King_ and returns in _Time Out of Joint_. He also appears in _Batman: The Brave and Bold_. In this story, I'll be focusing on the 1966 Clock King, played by Walter Slezak.

**PROLOGUE**

_18 October 1974_

_Gotham City_

_7:29 PM _

The once light blue sky has now tinted to a dark blue sky, the stars millions of lightyears away twinkling. The clouds are dark and gray, just like the meteorologist had said; a storm was brewing up in the clouds, ready to discharge its rage it had building up. Most of the citizens in Gotham City were indoors, sheltering themselves from the severe storm that was about to occur.

Pamela was not one of those people. She was heading home from her job from the Gotham Gazette, which just closed fifteen minutes ago. Her night was ruined for these reasons: she realized that her sister's boyfriend was cheating on her with Pamela's cousin, who lives in Alabama, her husband cancelled their dinner at the most expensive restaurant in town, and her typewriter at the Gazette malfunctioned and broke and she must bring in $120 to fix it.

As she was walking, she saw a man locking up his watch shop. The click of the door locking made the man turn around and stop Pamela. "Hello, miss," he said, giving her a kind bow.

"Hello, sir," Pamela responded.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with one little task."

"Um, I'm sorry. But my husband-."

"It'll be really quick!"

"I know, but-."

"There is something from my car that I'm too frail to carry. Could you help me carry it in through my shop?"

"You just locked up your shop."

The man didn't respond for a second, but then thought of something. "I'm carrying it through the back door."

Pamela sighed and, reluctantly, decided to aid the elder man. "Alright. But make this quick, alright?"

"Just like I had promised!" The man walked cheerfully away to the back of the shop and Pamela trudged behind.

When the two finally arrived to the back of the alley, Pamela suddenly realized that there was no car. _Am I in any possible danger, _she questioned herself. _No, he's just a frail, little old man! What is he going to do? _

"You have probably realized by now that I have lured you into a trap," the man responded, saying it in a creepy, jolly like way. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but everyone has their _time_." The man suddenly pulled out a pocket watch with a chain that was about two feet long.

"What are you going to do to me?" Pamela was becoming frantic.

The man neared closer as Pamela stepped in the opposite direction. The man suddenly lunged towards her, tackling her to the ground. He adjusted himself on her back and put the pocket watch's chain around her neck. "Get off me," Pamela yelled. "Help! Help me! He's going to kill me!"

The man suddenly pulled back, the chain grasping Pamela's throat. She gurgled, her breathing stopping in between. He yanked back, the chain cutting deep into Pamela's neck and the watch bursted off the chain. Pamela fell forward, her face slamming with the blacktop. The man wiped the pocket watch off with his jacket and lazily tossed it on her dead body.


	2. Chapter 1

I

_18 October 1974 _

_Gotham City: Wayne Manor _

_8:09 PM_

Alfred Pennyworth dines in the dining room, having a nice beef wellington with a side of steamed asparagus that was served on a white porcelain plate with a floral design on the edges; a cup of green tea was set a couple of inches away from the plate as that the butler occasionally took a sip of it when he wasn't too busy feasting on the dinner he prepared for himself. He picked up a silver knife that he picked out at the culinary store near the abandoned grocery and cut yet another piece of beef wellington. He exchanged the knife for a fork as he jabbed the prongs of the silver fork into the beef wellington. As he was about to consume it, the phone in the living room rang. Alfred gave a slight sigh, gently setting down the fork with the beef wellington on it and lightly placed the napkin that had been sitting on his lap beside the plate. He exited the dining room and entered the hallway that led to the living room.

The floor of the hallway was a hard, dark wooden floor. The walls were painted a dark blue that looked like it had a tint of purple that had painted portraits of each member of the Wayne family on them that were painted by Paul Dekker. They had excellent detail as that the pearls that Martha Wayne were wearing during the painting even had a slight gleam painted on them, giving them excellent and critical detail.

Alfred walked into the living room, where the flooring suddenly changed into a soft carpet. He glanced over at the couch where Dick's aunt, Harriet, used to sit until she passed away in 1972 in a retirement home after she became very ill. He still thought about her occasionally as that she was a delight to be around. He picked up the telephone that was sitting on the little desk beside the couch. "Wayne M-."

"Mr. Pennyworth! This is Commissioner James Gordon. Is Bruce around?"

"He's in the other room. I'll get him." Alfred set the phone on the table as he left the room to find where Bruce Wayne was.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson are playing a good game of Go Fish with the card deck Dick received for his tenth birthday from his aunt. "Alright, Bruce," Dick began. "Do you have any…um...9s?"

"Go fish."

"Aw spades!" Dick reached his hand across the table and retrieved a card from the pile of the remaining 38 cards that hadn't been passed out.

"Alright, Dick. Do you have any sevens?"

Dick quickly scanned through his cards and sighed. He pulled two cards from his deck and slid them over to Bruce. "You sure do know how to play a good game of cards, Bruce!"

"I just have a lot of luck, Dick!"

Alfred suddenly entered the room, tapping Bruce on the shoulder. "Sir, Commissioner Gordon wishes to speak to you."

"Alright. Thank you, Alfred." Bruce stood from his chair as so did Dick. "This could be a job for Batman and Robin, Dick. We better rush to the phone."

Dick nodded in agreement and the two dashed off. They zipped past the dining room, zipped down the hallway, and arrived in the living room. They both dashed over to the phone, Bruce picking it up. "Hello, Commissioner Gordon," Bruce greeted. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not, Bruce. It seems that Morris Tetch has returned to Gotham."

"_Morris Tetch_? Shouldn't he be a registered member at the Stonegate Penitentiary?"

"I'm afraid that is what I believed, too, but with a recent murder, I believe he must've escaped some how. I'm going to contact Batman right away!"

"That's an excellent idea, commissioner. I'm sure he'll be able to help!"

"I'm afraid this means that we must also cancel dinner for tonight, Bruce. With Morris Tetch still roaming around Gotham, I don't want Barbara out tonight. We'll have to reschedule it."

"That's quite alright, commissioner. Dick and I have a backup plan. So long, commissioner." Bruce set the phone down and turned to Dick. "Prepare for a call for Batman and Robin any minute now."

Immediately after Bruce's warning, the phone from the study room began ringing. Bruce and Dick rushed into the study room as Bruce picked up the phone. "Yes, commissioner?"

"Batman, I'm afraid I have terrible news. Clock King has returned to terrorize Gotham!"

"I'm afraid this would've happened. Robin and I will come by your office immediately. See you soon, commissioner." Bruce sat the phone back down and lifted the head of the bust sitting on the desk, pushing the red button which opened a wall directly in front of the desk that revealed the poles that led to the batcave. "To the batpoles," Bruce announced.

The duo rushed to the poles, hopped on them, and slid their way to the batcave. They ran out, wearing their normal crime fighting attire and hopped into the batmobile. "We better catch Clock King before he makes his next move," Robin suggested.

"Why of course, Robin. Time for Clock King is running out." The batmobile sped out of the batcave as the dynamic duo headed towards the commissioners office.


	3. Chapter 2

II

_19 October 1974 _

_7:52 AM _

_Gotham City: Gotham National Bank _

Gotham's City sky has a pinkish tint to it on this early morning. The citizens of Gotham City are lined up on steps entering the Gotham National Bank, awaiting for the doors to open on their regular 8 AM time. Towards the front of the line stands Morris Tetch, who is currently under the Gotham police's radar for the murder of that sweet, innocent, little woman he killed the night before.

He wears his usual attire: a black suit with a black cape, the interior of the cape being a velvet color, and a black top hat that had a clock inside of it. His female associate, called Millie Second, stands beside him, carrying a beige tote bag with a clock design on it. Inside the tote bag is numerous explosives, which are major factors in Clock King's plan. She wears a blue, green, and black striped dress, with blue heels. "Cloc-, I mean Morris," Millie began. "What time does this bank open?"

"Be patient, my dear. Soon, all of the money in the Gotham National Bank shall be in our clutches!"

Behind the two criminals stands Barbara Gordon, the librarian at the Gotham City Public Library and daughter of police commissioner, James Gordon. She has her brown hair up in her normal bun, wearing a beige coat with a white skirt underneath it and black heels. She carries a copy of _Witness Tree _by Robert Frost that she rented from the library herself. Barbara is waiting for the bank to open so she withdraw some money so her and the other librarians can go out to dinner this evening.

The doors to the swung open when a man wearing a dark blue suit walked out, staring at the long line of citizens awaiting the bank's opening. "Hello, Gotham citizens," the man greeted. "The Gotham National Bank is ready to attend to your services." The man stepped aside as the citizens flooded inside the bank.

The lobby was full of citizens as Clock King and Millie were about to start phase one of their plan: getting to the vault. "Let us find the vault," Clock King whispered to his female associate. "With the tellers distracted by the citizens, the money will _fall_ into our hands."

The two villains gave each other evil smirks as the walked past the commissioner's daughter, who was up at the teller. "Good morning," the teller greeted. "How can the Gotham National Bank help you today?"

"I just need to make a withdraw from my account," Barbara responded, setting her book on the counter to retrieve her wallet from inside her coat.

"Alright. Can I have your name please?"

"Barbara Gordon."

"Oh, yes. Your father called in earlier today, notifying us that you were going to be here. He took it out of his account. Let me just go get it from the vault." The teller walked away, her heels clomping as she walked.

Clock King and Millie stand in front of a chrome vault that contained over $500,000. "Plant the explosives, Millie," Clock King ordered. "The more time we waste, the more chances of us getting caught."

Millie reached into the tote bag, pulling a green circular sticky bomb and stuck it onto the vault. "Won't the explosion alert the tellers, Clock King," Millie questioned.

"That's why the bomb you stuck on the door isn't an ordinary bomb, but a bomb that disintegrates what it is stuck on. It won't even make a _peep_."

"Excuse me," a teller said, giving Clock King and Millie a glare. "This area is bank clientele only. Who are you anyway?"

Millie walked up to the teller and slammed the teller's head against the wall. The teller fell to the floor unconscious as Millie retrieved the detonator from the tote bag. "Should I detonate the bomb, Clock King?"

"Why of course, Millie Second. Detonate the disintegration bomb!"

Millie pressed her finger down on the red button, giving a sly smile. The vault door disintegrated, revealing shelves and shelves of money bags. "We scored big, Millie Second," Clock King commented. "We'll be one of the richest criminals in all of Gotham! And then we'll get our vengeful revenge on that dreaded Batman and his boyish sidekick!" The two entered the vault, loading money bag after money bag into the vault.

When they finished, they exited the vault, leaving not even a dollar behind. "Let us make our timely exit, Millie, before the Gotham City police have a chance to find us." The two exited the bank, once again passing by Barbara. She realized the two suspicious figures that exited the bank so quickly that she decided not to make her withdraw from the bank. But what she wouldn't know is that she, along with everyone else in the bank, wouldn't receive their money.


	4. Chapter 3

III

The batmobile came to a halt and the Caped Crusaders leaped out, rushing into the police department. Batman and Robin barged into Commissioner James Gordon's office, seeing that he was sitting behind his desk, Chief Clancy O'Hara standing beside him. "Hello Commissioner Gordon, Chief O'Hara," Batman greeted. "Have we heard anything about the villainous Clock King?"

"We only kn-." The black telephone that sat on Commissioner Gordon's desk began ringing. "Excuse me, Batman and Robin." Gordon picked up the phone, listening to whoever was on the other line. "What happened? Oh dear. Well, I'm glad no one was harmed. Oh, really? Will she recover? That's good. Thank you." The commissioner set the phone back down and gave the dynamic duo a grief stricken look. "I'm afraid that the Gotham National Bank has just been robbed by Clock King and his female associate, Millie Second."

"Holy money thieves," Robin exclaimed.

"Yes, indeed, Robin," Batman responded. "And even worse is that we don't know where their hideout is."

"Now, hold on, Batman," Commissioner Gordon said. "I heard from many Gotham citizens that Morris Tetch, AKA Clock King, recently opened a watch shop near the Gotham Gazette, where the woman he killed was found."

"Excellent. Robin and I will go to that store to see if we can find Clock King and make him a permanent resident at the Stonebrooke Penitentiary."

"Be careful, Batman. Clock King has become very dangerous the last time you and Robin faced him! I'm going to call Barbara to make sure she got out of the bank alright."

"That would be a good idea, commissioner. I will contact you when me and Robin find that time crook!" The dynamic duo ran out of his office and hopped into the batmobile, setting their destination towards Morris Tetch's watch shop.

Meanwhile, in his watch shop, Clock King stores the money inside a safe stored in the back. "In no time, Millie Second, I'll have enough money to construct the weapon to destroy those two caped dingbats," Clock King exclaimed. "And then we shall release all the criminals that they have incarcerated and the villains shall rule Gotham!"

The bell hanging above the shop door rung, meaning that a customer was inside. "Go, go," Clock King ordered. "See who it is."

Millie Second rushed outside and stood behind the counter. When she looked, she saw the Caped Crusaders. "Millie Second, Clock King's female assistant," Robin exclaimed. "That must mean Clock King _is _here!"

"He is not," Millie lied. "He left me in charge of the shop while he, um, went to, um, Londinium to pick up more of his clocks."

"Why would Clock King go all the way to Londinium, Millie Second," Batman asked.

"I just told you, to get the clocks he ordered!"

"Wouldn't Londinium just send the clocks over on a cargo ship?"

"These clocks can't be in, um, rocky situations. Yeah, rocky situations."

Batman and Robin started heading into the back. "You can't go back there," she ordered. "That's for employees only!"

When the dynamic duo entered the back room, they saw no other than Clock King himself! "Clock King," Batman yelled. "Your time is up!"

"Oh, I think I should have a few more minutes of freedom, Batman!" Clock King picked up a wooden chair and threw it at the Caped Crusaders. Batman dodged the chair, while Robin did not. He flopped to the floor, looking unconscious to Batman. "Nighty night, boy wonder!"

Batman ran towards Clock King, his fist charged up and ready to slam into Morris Tetch's face.

_CRASH! _

Clock King stepped out of the way, Batman colliding with the safe that contained $500,000 that Clock King and Millie Second stole from the Gotham National Bank. He fell to the floor, his head suffering a great deal of pain. "You shall be in the same situation your sidekick is currently in, Batman! Me and Millie will unleash our final plan!"

"And...what is...that," Batman asked in between the pain in his head.

"Building a device that will kill the two of you and then releasing all of the villains and bringing them back to Gotham City, so we villains can _rule _Gotham City!" Clock King laughed as he and his assistant left, the bell ringing as the exited.

"The pain stirring in my head is going to cause me to go into an unconscious state," Batman commented. Everything went black as that the dynamic duo were in the same situation, while Clock King and his assistant head to a lab not far from the limits of Gotham City.


End file.
